The Will of the Force
by Relaen
Summary: The Galactic Republic wants Earth to join their ranks. When a negotiator comes to Earth, they find that Xanatos has taken over....*suspensful music*
1. The Arrival

Chapter One:  
  
As the ship passed through hyperspace, Qui-Gon Jinn, a member of the Jedi Order, felt a strange disturbance in the Force. As he did, alarms began to go off in the cockpit of their ship.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is going on?" he asked to his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Master, it is our hyperdrive core. It needs repairs." Obi-Wan replied. As he said this, the ship began to lurch. Obi-Wan looked at his master, distress on his face. "Master Jinn, we have come out of hyperspace."  
  
"Ok, so why the worried look Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Well Master, the planet we are nearest is inhabited by primitives. No one from the Republic has ever been here. No Jedi have ever stepped foot on the planet. It is known as Rorroh Eth. It is very dangerous."  
  
"Well, it is the only place near us to work on the ship. We have to land there. Find a remote spot and put the invisibility cloak on so that we are not seen."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Hesitantly, Obi-Wan flew towards the ominous planet, dreading what he felt was coming. He landed in a small field near a building surrounded by what appeared to be houses.  
  
"This isn't what I meant by remote Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said disapprovingly.  
  
"I am sorry master, but this was the closest place that we could land." Obi- Wan said apologetically.  
  
"Well, we should at least make sure that if we are seen, we won't be killed by these people." Qui-Gon said as he headed towards the exit ramp.  
  
Obi-Wan turned on their invisibility cloak (very rarely used, only a few of them existed) and followed his master to the exit. The two Jedi left the ship and started walking east, towards the building that Obi-Wan landed next to.  
  
The two walked to the building and saw a girl walking to her car. The girl saw the two men walking towards her and began to come to them. She had green eyes hidden behind maroon glasses. Her hair was a dark auburn that would reach the middle of her back if it weren't pulled up in chopsticks.  
  
"Can I help you?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "We are lost travelers and were wondering if you could tell us where we are."  
  
The girl giggled before she answered. "You're in Avondale Arizona. Do you have a place to stay here?"  
  
"No, we don't, but we can stay in our transport." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Naw, you can't stay in your car! You can stay at my place." She said with a smile.  
  
Qui-Gon returned her smile and said, "Thank you very much. My name is Qui- Gon Jinn and this is my..apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The two Jedi bowed.  
  
"My name is Michael. C'mon, let's go. I am exhausted." The girl said as she headed back to a white transport that the Jedi had never seen. Not feeling any darkness surrounding the stranger, the Jedi followed.  
  
The three entered the vehicle and Michael drove to her house, which was only five minutes away. Michael pulled up to a small trailer that was white with blue trim. She led the men into the house and announced them to the others that lived there.  
  
"Mom, Melissa, these are my friends Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can they stay here for a few days? They don't have any other place to go."  
  
Seemingly hesitant, the oldest, who Qui-Gon assumed was the mother, agreed to let the two stay for the duration of one week, tops. Michael then proceeded to thank her mother profusely and set up a small bed on the ground for the two Jedi.  
  
Over the next few days, the Jedi went to work on their ship while Michael was at work. In four days, Obi-Wan had the hyperdrive fixed and the Jedi were nearly ready to go.  
  
"What do you mean we're not ready master?" Obi-Wan asked, not understanding what else his master had planned for them.  
  
"Before we go, I must speak with the council." Qui-Gon said firmly. Frustrated, Obi-Wan stormed out of the ship and headed towards Michael's work.  
  
Taking the moment that he had alone, he contacted the council. The first Jedi that reached him were Yoda and Mace Windu.  
  
"Good to hear from you it is Master Jinn." The small, green alien said.  
  
"It is good to be heard Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said with a smile.  
  
"I assume that you reaching us here would be for an important reason." Mace Windu said.  
  
"I have met a person on this planet and I believe that she has some ability in the Force." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Why do you think so?" Mace inquired.  
  
"Well, she has had dreams that she told us about. She described Coruscant exactly, yet she has never left the planet. She sees slightly into the future, but she does not understand what she sees. That is an ability in that only those with the Force have." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Right you are, Master Jinn, abilities of the Force that is." Yoda answered. "Other reasons have you?"  
  
"Yes Master Yoda, I was able to get a sample of her blood and tested it for midichlorians. Her count is as high as the entire council put together."  
  
"Bring her to us and we will test her." Mace said after a moment. "Perhaps she can join us."  
  
"But, be her decision it must." Yoda added. "Older she is, therefore, make the decision alone she must. Be back her in five days you will."  
  
"Yes masters. Thank you." Qui-Gon said and then turned off the communication satellite. He then left the ship to meet Michael at their normal meeting place. When he arrived there, Obi-Wan and Michael were talking by the car.  
  
"Hey Qui-Gon! What took ya?" Michael yelled as he came closer.  
  
"I have a proposition for you Michael, but we need to talk elsewhere." He answered and led her back to their ship.  
  
"Where are we going? The only thing this way is your car." Michael said as they walked.  
  
Using the mind link, Obi-Wan said, //Yes master, where are we going? She can't see our ship!//  
  
Qui-Gon replied first to Obi-Wan, also using the mind link. //Be patient young padawan, I will answer all of your questions in due time.//  
  
Once they reached the ship, Qui-Gon walked up the ramp, forgetting that Michael could not see it due to the invisibility cloak. Quickly, he used a remote control to turn it off. Michael gasped in awe as the ship came into plane view. Obi-Wan quickly ushered her into the ship and returned the invisibility cloak, so that no other inquiring eyes could see them.  
  
"What is this thing?" Michael asked, her mouth still agape.  
  
"This is the Force Field. Now, we have a few items to discuss." Qui-Gon said as he indicated a seat. Michael hesitantly sat down.  
  
The next two hours were spent explaining the Force and the rest of the universe to a highly confused Michael. After he finished, he stood and said, "Now, I have discovered that you have the ability to do the same things as we do and I am offering you the opportunity to do so. You can come with us to Coruscant, but you have to leave everything behind. You have until dawn tomorrow to decide. We have to leave when the sun rises."  
  
"If I'm not here by then, then you know my answer, but this is going to take some serious thought." Michael answered as she left. She then went home to sleep, but she could not close her eyes. She kept thinking about Qui-Gon's offer and if she had the guts to leave her life behind.  
  
The whole next day, Michael could do nothing but think about what to do. Finally, she decided. She would follow Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Coruscant and become a Jedi. After work, Michael walked over to where the ship was and knocked on its outer hull. Obi-Wan appeared on the invisible ramp and smiled at seeing Michael's decision, then let her into the Force Field. 


	2. On Coruscant

Chapter Two:  
  
In three days, the trio arrived on Coruscant and went immediately to the temple. Once there, Michael was asked to wait in an outer room while Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon went to speak to the council in their chambers. Fifteen minutes later, the two returned with smiles on their faces.  
  
"The council will see you Michael." Qui-Gon said as he led her into the chambers. The door opened before her and she nervously entered. When she heard it close, she noticed that the two Jedi had not followed her in and that she was now alone.  
  
After many tests and questions, the council decided to train the young human, though she was many years to old.  
  
"Many masters you will have." The funny green alien known as Yoda said.  
  
"Yes, and I shall be one of them." Shaak Ti replied. She was a member of the council and had long red and white striped tentacles coming out of her head. The rest of her was a very pale white.  
  
"Very good." Mace Windu replied. "I will join you."  
  
"As will I. This young lady will do much for the Jedi and the Republic. Of that I am sure." Ki Adi Mundi said with a smile.  
  
In a few minutes, nearly the rest of the council also agreed to help instruct the new initiate. The young girl was to have ten masters, plus, Qui-Gon Jinn was going to help and Master Yoda would be there for her as well.  
  
***** During the next eight years, Michael worked harder then any Jedi or padawan ever did. She hardly slept because she was so busy with all of her different masters. The ones she saw the majority of the time were Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Yoda.  
  
Ki Adi Mundi helped her with her levitations. Mace Windu and Master Yoda helped her to use different meditations. Shaak Ti and Qui-Gon Jinn helped her to learn to use her lightsaber. Soon, she was better with her skills than most Jedi masters.  
  
At the beginning of her eighth year, Michael was knighted and given the Jedi name of Yenshu. Her next step, that Master Yoda recommended, was to find a padawan of her own, so she spent much of her time, when she wasn't on missions, with the padawan initiates.  
  
One day when she went there, there was an initiate that was about to turn thirteen. He was a humanoid that had orange and golden eyes that were brought out by his dark blue hair and light blue skin. Yenshu watched the boy with interest, seeing his attitude and how he treated the other initiates. She noticed that the boy seemed to dislike some of the initiates, but never treated them badly. It appeared the he didn't have many friends and was always by himself. After watching a sobering duel that the boy was involved in, Yenshu decided to talk to the boy.  
  
"Hello." She said as she walked up behind the initiate. "That was some dueling you did in there."  
  
Surprised that the Jedi was talking to him, he said, "Uh, thanks. Dueling is somewhat of my strong point."  
  
"I've seen you around the temple and noticed that you don't seem to have many friends."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just not good at meeting people."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Alexi. What is yours? I thought I knew all of the Jedi, but I've never seen you."  
  
"My name is Yenshu. I just became a knight officially a few days ago."  
  
"Oh, so you're new."  
  
"Yes, I am. But, I have to go now. You are a wonderful fighter, but I would recommend focusing on your other skills as well."  
  
"Thank you Knight Yenshu. I will remember your recommendation." The two bowed and departed, each leaving an impression on the other's heart.  
  
After leaving Alexi, Yenshu went to Master Yoda's chambers to speak with him about the strange little boy that she had just spoken with. She knocked on his door and entered when she heard him give permission for her to come in.  
  
"Master Yoda, I wanted to speak with you about an initiate that I met today." Yenshu began, sitting in a chair opposite Yoda.  
  
"Ah, find a padawan you did." He replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Perhaps. It is the initiate Alexi. I spoke with him briefly and I was wondering what you thought of him."  
  
"Good with his lightsaber he is." Yoda answered, knowing that is not what Yenshu wanted to know.  
  
"I wanted to know what you thought of him as a student. I noticed that he doesn't have many, if any, friends and that he is almost always by himself. He seems to listen well enough, but, before I took him on, I wanted to know your opinion." Yenshu said.  
  
"Thirteen he is turning soon. Anxious to be chosen he is. A good initiate he is. A good padawan he would make." Yoda said after a moment's thought.  
  
"Master, when is his thirteenth birthday?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"In three days it is. Think about it quickly you must. Leave in two days he will, for Retsam Way."  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda." Yenshu said as she bowed and left.  
  
The next day, Yenshu returned to the initiate's section of the temple, searching for the young boy she met the day before. After searching for half an hour, she found him meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
"Alexi, can I speak with you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
After coming out of the mediation that he was in, he slowly got up and said, "Of course Knight Yenshu." Alexi led the way to his dorm so that the two could talk. Once they were in his dormitory, Yenshu began the conversation.  
  
"Alexi, I wanted to ask you something." Alexi looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I wanted to know if you would be my padawan."  
  
Alexi looked at her for a moment, shock on his face. He didn't think anyone would select him because he was almost thirteen. "Uh, I mean, uh, yeah, I mean.I would be honored Master Yenshu."  
  
Yenshu smiled at the stuttering padawan, thankful that he accepted her offer. Now, the twenty-six year old and thirteen year old would be inseparable. 


	3. Return to Rorroh Eth

Chapter Three:  
  
Over the next two years, Alexi and Yenshu were inseparable. Even when Alexi went to play with his friends, Anika and Obi-Wan, Yenshu was with their masters, Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn. The council knew that when there was trouble in the temple, Yenshu and Alexi were at the core of it and when there was praise to be won, it went to the same.  
  
One day, Yenshu woke up, not quite as joyful as she normally was. Alexi immediately noticed this change in his master's countenance and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Well, Alexi, today it has been ten years since I left my home and came here." Yenshu explained to her worried padawan.  
  
"Do you miss it master?" Alexi asked.  
  
"Yes, very much. I had many friends and family there and I never told them where I was going. I'm sure they were worried about my disappearance, but I was sworn to secrecy. I was told that I could tell no one of where I was going."  
  
"I'm sorry master. Perhaps the council can send us there and you could see them."  
  
"That is a good idea Alexi." Yenshu said, a smile coming across her face. "I will go there now and ask."  
  
Together, Yenshu and Alexi went to the council chambers only to find Supreme Chancellor Valorum discussing a matter with the council. Yenshu and Alexi waited patiently in the outer chamber, both choosing to spend their time in meditation.  
  
Yenshu was brought out of her meditating by Shaak Ti, requesting that she join them in the council chamber. Yenshu entered the council room, with Alexi a few feet behind her. As she took her place in the center of the room, she noticed that Chancellor Valorum was still in the room.  
  
"Yenshu, speak with you we would like." Yoda began. "Ask you something Chancellor Valorum wishes."  
  
Yenshu turned so that she was facing the chancellor and waited patiently for him to begin.  
  
"Well Master Yenshu, recently the council of the republic has been inquiring of the planet that you came from. We would like for it to join the Galactic Republic, but you are the only one who knows anything about it. The Republic would like to ask that you go to the planet and request, on our behalf, that the planet of Rorroh Eth join the Galactic Republic."  
  
Yenshu considered this offer for a moment and said, "I can go and ask, but it should be known that the planet does not have one ruler like those of the republic. They have numerous countries and each country has their own ruler and those rulers do not get along with one another. When I was last there, the planet was on the brink of war-again."  
  
"How can you ask if there is not one centered government?" Ki Adi Mundi inquired.  
  
"They have an organization called the United Nations. It is there that the countries attempt to work out their differences before a war. I can appeal to them. Almost every country is a member of this organization and I can bring the offer of the republic there." Yenshu explained.  
  
"Make this decision on your own you must." Yoda said. "Order you to go the council will not."  
  
"Honestly Master Yoda, I was going to request permission to visit the planet when I was called in here. I will bring the offer of the Republic, though I will tell you that you should not expect the U.N. to accept your offer. While I am there, I request permission to go and see some people there. I know some people from my area of the planet that may have the ability of the Force and I would like to bring them here if the council would permit." Yenshu said to the council and the chancellor.  
  
"If you meet someone that has the ability of the Force, of course you can bring them here for training, just as we trained you. But you must be absolutely sure of their abilities. You must check their midiclhorian count before you bring them back." Mace Windu said.  
  
"We do not expect miracles from you Master Yenshu." Chancellor Valorum explained. "We just wish for the planet in question to know that there are others out in the universe and that we are not hostile-we actually want them to feel welcome. We want them to know that we are willing to help them to build space ships and to reach a planet-wide government."  
  
"I will gladly bring all of these statements to the leaders of the planet. When would you like Alexi and I to leave?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"Leave immediately you will." Yoda said. "Ready a ship is for you. Pack you must."  
  
With a bow and a smile, Yenshu and Alexi left the room and went to their dorms to pack for their trip. On their way down, the duo ran into Anika and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Hey Alexi, what are you doin' today?" Anika asked.  
  
"Can't talk now, we are going on a mission." Alexi said shortly.  
  
"Where to?" Obi-Wan asked. The two were struggling to keep up with Alexi and Yenshu.  
  
"To Rorroh Eth. It is for the republic." Yenshu explained.  
  
"Isn't that where we picked you up?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes. Please excuse us Ani and Obi, but we are in a great hurry." With that, Yenshu and Alexi turned into their dorm and began packing.  
  
**** "What do you think of it Alexi?" Yenshu asked as the duo came out of hyperspace and looked upon the planet Rorroh Eth.  
  
"It looks like all of the others." Alexi said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"It may look like it, but it is far different than any that you have been to. They do not know of space travel except for going to their moon." Yenshu said, and then laughed at the shocked look on Alexi's face.  
  
"No space travel? How do they survive?" Alexi asked, now looking at the planet with some curiosity.  
  
"They grow all they need on the planet and trade amongst themselves. They are very primitive, but that is how all of the planets use to be." Yenshu explained. "Now, buckle up. We are going to land." Quickly, Alexi obeyed his master.  
  
Yenshu landed her ship, ironically the Force Field, in the same spot that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan had ten years earlier. After giving Alexi careful instruction, because Rorroh Eth (otherwise known as Earth) had never seen an alien life form, Yenshu began to walk to her former place of work, hoping that her mother and sister hadn't moved.  
  
Yenshu entered her former place of work, the safety and security of the local college, and looked for someone she recognized. After asking to use the telephone, an older man walked into the office and kept staring at Yenshu as she tried to remember her formal phone number.  
  
After a moment of extreme discomfort, Yenshu turned to the man and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"I am sorry." The man said. He then held out his hand for her to shake. Knowing this custom, she took it. "My name is Brian Hawkins. You just look like someone that used to work for me."  
  
Yenshu looked in awe as her former boss recognized her after all of these years. "Are you talking about Michael Wallace?" she asked, hoping that Brian would remember that much.  
  
He looked at her shocked. "Yes. Michael? Is it you?"  
  
Yenshu smiled wide, happy that she was still remembered on this planet. "Yes! Chief! It really is me!"  
  
The two embraced and began to talk of old times when Yenshu, or Michael, worked as a dispatcher underneath Brian. After a few minutes of reminiscing, Brian said, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you want to get a hold of your family. Your sister gave me a cell phone number in case I heard anything. Here, give her a call." Eagerly Yenshu called her sister in hopes that she would believe her. She knew that Melissa, her sister, would not believe just any person that called. She was also sure that Melissa had most likely received many calls from people pretending to be her. Alexi stood behind her growing impatient.  
  
Yenshu's face lit up when she heard a familiar voice come over the line.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said. As soon as she heard it, she knew it was her sister.  
  
"Is this Melissa?" Yenshu asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" Melissa asked. It sounded like she recognized the voice.  
  
"You may not believe me, but it is Michael." Yenshu said somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Melissa's tone automatically changed from pleasant to exhausted. "Y'know, I am really tired of you pretenders trying to be my sister. Will you leave me alone?!"  
  
"Wait Mel Mel! How can I prove it to you?" Yenshu said hurriedly, not giving Melissa a chance to hang up.  
  
Melissa stopped herself from hanging up the phone when she heard her child- hood nickname. "Maybe.what was my dog named after?" she asked, knowing that not many people knew the answer.  
  
Using the Force to help her think back to her days on earth, nearly twenty years back, the name slowly came to her mind. "You had two dogs, but the one you are thinking of, well, I assume the one you are thinking of is Hootie. She was named after the Great Houdini because she disappeared three times in twelve hours 'cause she was so small when we got her." Yenshu said quickly.  
  
Melissa sat in awe at the other end of the phone. How could this fake person know that? Only a few precious people knew the correct answer, but still, she was unsure. "Alright, you got that right, but that isn't saying much." She lied. "Can you tell me the ridiculous name that a friend of ours gave you as a nickname?"  
  
Using the same tactics that she did before, Yenshu dug the memory out from the back of her mind and smiled as she remembered the name. "Misha. She called me Misha."  
  
Melissa dropped the phone when she heard that word. It was truly her sister who had been gone for ten years. 


	4. The New Initiate

Chapter Four:  
  
As quickly as she could, Melissa drove to the college that Yenshu and Alexi were waiting at. While waiting, Yenshu took time to explain a little about Earth.  
  
"Why did she ask you those questions?" Alexi asked, still not understanding why people here were so untrusting.  
  
"Well, you see Alexi, on this planet, people make their way in the world by cheating others, so Melissa had to make sure that I wasn't lying. I'm sure that people have pretended to be me." Yenshu explained.  
  
"So here you make your way by screwing others, instead of like us, who helps others?" Alexi asked, clarifying.  
  
"Exactly." Yenshu said with a smile, pleased that Alexi was understanding. As Yenshu finished saying this, a very familiar white cavalier drove up to the front of the college.  
  
After the car parked, a woman about the age of thirty-one stood. She had shoulder length wavy hair that was strawberry blonde. The woman looked around for a familiar face. In a matter of moments, her eyes fell met those of Yenshu. As quickly as she could without getting run over, Melissa made her way over to the Jedi duo.  
  
"Melissa!" Yenshu cried as she came toward them. Without a doubt in her mind, Melissa ran and hugged Yenshu tightly. After getting out of Melissa's arms, Yenshu said, "I am so happy to see you!"  
  
Melissa looked into Yenshu's eyes, now knowing that she was looking at her sister. As she did so, she punched her in the arm. "Now why in God's name did you do that?!"  
  
"Do what?" Yenshu asked as she rubbed the spot that Melissa hit.  
  
"Leave for ten years! What kind of sister does that?" Melissa yelled at her.  
  
"I could not contact you from where I was, but I did want to." Yenshu explained, still snickering at her sister's behavior.  
  
"Hello! Letters!" Melissa said as she led the two Jedi to her car. As they came to the car, Melissa for the first time noticed Yenshu's padawan, Alexi. "Who's the kid?" she asked, nodding her head in his direction.  
  
"This is my.apprentice." Yenshu said, choosing her words carefully. "His name is Alexi." Melissa did not question any further about Alexi, but immediately began talking about old times with her long lost sister.  
  
****  
  
When the two were getting close to home, Yenshu brought up the name of the person she particularly wanted to see. "Melissa, have you heard from Talia after all of these years?"  
  
"Tal? Yeah, we hang out all the time." Melissa answered. "Why? Did you want to visit her too? We can stop by her house on the way home."  
  
"That would be great." Yenshu answered.  
  
As Melissa and Yenshu spoke, Alexi and Yenshu did as well, using their mind link. //Master, why do you wish to see another one of the creatures of this planet?// Alexi asked tiredly. He was already very tired of the snobbish, greedy people of Earth.  
  
//Well, you remember Yoda telling me to bring back any that may have the Force? I think she does, I just have to get a sample of her blood for the midichlorian count.// Yenshu explained.  
  
//Well, she isn't as bad as those others that you told me about is she?// he asked, not particularly wanting to meet any of those people.  
  
Yenshu laughed at his comment. //No, Alexi, Talia is nothing like any of those people. You will like her.// As Yenshu finished this comment, the trio arrived on a peace of land that had only a double-wide trailer and a nice grassy area where two dogs were running around playing.  
  
"Mel Mel, is it alright if I talk to Tal alone?" Yenshu asked as they pulled up to the front door.  
  
"Why? I don't want to let you out of my sight again Michael." Melissa said, somewhat put off.  
  
"Very well Melissa, then you will just have to go to sleep." Yenshu said as she used the Force to put her sister into a deep sleep. "Come on Alexi, we have someone to talk to." Obediently, Alexi exited the car and followed Yenshu up to the front door.  
  
Very softly, Yenshu knocked. They waited a few moments, until a girl around the age of twenty-seven answered the door. She had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and was about 5'3" tall.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Yenshu said with a smile, almost instantly recognizing her old friend. "Talia right?" The girl who answered nodded. "I am an old friend of yours, though you may not recognize me, as it has been ten years since I last had the pleasure of your company."  
  
Talia looked at Yenshu for nearly five minutes without letting the two Jedi enter. "You look somewhat familiar to me." She finally said. "What's your name?"  
  
"You knew me as Michael." Yenshu said with a smile as the name triggered in Talia's mind. "You used to hang out with me, like, all the time. My house was like a second home, as yours was to mine." Yenshu elaborated, hoping that Talia would believe her.  
  
"How do I know? Where is Melissa? She would be here if it were really you." Talia said suspiciously.  
  
"If you wish to see her, she is asleep in the car." Yenshu said, nodding back to the cavalier. "C'mon, ask me anything that only Michael would know." Yenshu urged, desperately wishing to tell Talia the real reason for her visit.  
  
"Alright, only Michael, her sister Melissa, and one other person would know this." Talia said after thinking a moment. "What does T.T. stand for and how did we make it up?"  
  
"That's easy! We laughed about that long after it happened." Yenshu said, laughing at the memory of their trip to Flagstaff. "T.T. stood for Talia's Tassels. It was going to be the title for the Flagstaff Chronicles, a chibi comic you were going to draw of all of our stupid moments on the trip. We thought of the name when you were telling us about one of our friends and how she used to use her ID as a tassel. We just kinda threw it on you afterwards 'cause it sounded good with your name; Talia's Tassels."  
  
As Yenshu caught her breath from the long explanation, Talia looked at her in awe. Only four people knew that whole story, and the person in front of her was not Melissa or their other friend. After all of it registered, Talia immediately rushed Yenshu and Alexi into her house.  
  
After yelling at her brother and sister to be quiet, the three went into Talia's room and began their conversation.  
  
"So, where have you been for the past ten years?" Talia asked, feigning anger.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Talimaca, but, I really have to get straight to the point of our visit." Yenshu said. Talia looked at Yenshu, not understanding what she meant. In the past, her friend Michael never actually came to her house on business, it was just always to goof around and play video games.  
  
As quickly as she could Yenshu explained everything to Talia. "Ok Tal, you still believe in aliens right?" Yenshu asked, deciding that this was the best way to begin the complicated conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" Talia asked, a little flustered.  
  
With a nod to her padawan, Alexi took off his hood and turned off the hologram that Yoda had given him. Talia nearly screamed when she saw the blue skinned teenager that was in front of her. "You see," Yenshu said after Talia had slightly calmed down, "aliens really do exist. And you know the movie Star Wars?" Talia nodded slightly. "Well, that is real too, well, most of it anyways. But what I want to tell you is only about the Force."  
  
"Wait, you want me to believe that you can read and control minds and make things float and stuff?" Talia asked disbelievingly. Yenshu only nodded. "You must have been in the loony pen all those years cause you are talkin' crazy!"  
  
Yenshu just smiled and said, "Perhaps." As she did, she began to use the Force to move things.  
  
First she turned on the fan in Talia's room. "Hmm, that's odd," Talia said. "I thought I turned that off." She reached over and turned the switch on the 'off' position. As soon as she had done so, Yenshu turned it back on. "Ok, that is just weird."  
  
"You should calm down Talia." Yenshu said, her smile widening. "How about we watch a little Who's Line?" As she said this, she used the Force to pick up the videotape that contained one of their favorite shows and put it in the VCR that was by the television.  
  
"H-h-how are you doing that Michael?" Talia asked, the fear obvious in her voice.  
  
"It is the Force Talia, but I see in your eyes that you still do not believe me." Yenshu said, somewhat sadly. "Ok, now, if I get this, it will be the last test, then you have to believe me." Talia agreed with a hesitant nod. "Ok Tal, I want you to pick a number. Put it in your mind. It can be any number you want. If you wish for a scale, let's say one to one trillion shall we?"  
  
"Ha, you'll never get this Michael." Talia said. She then thought of a number. "Alright, guess."  
  
Yenshu tapped into the Force and looked into Talia's mind and found the number that she thought of. Knowing that Talia was trustworthy and would not attempt to change the number, Yenshu said it with victory in her voice. "Three billion, two hundred and fifty-four million, seven hundred and eighty-nine thousand (3,254,789,000)."  
  
Talia looked at her in awe. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!?!" she yelled. "That is impossible! No one could have picked that number! Do you know the odds of that?!"  
  
"Yes Talia, it is one in a trillion." Yenshu said.  
  
" It's one in a trillion!" Talia yelled, not noticing that Yenshu had said it only seconds before she did.  
  
"I know Talia, but now you must believe me." Yenshu said calmly. "My name is now Yenshu by the way. It is my Jedi name. Now, the reason I tell you all of this is because I feel that you may hold the same power as I."  
  
"You think I have the ability of the Force?" Talia asked skeptically. "And how do you exactly find this out?"  
  
"Do you have a scrape or something? Some way for blood to exit your body?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"Oh great, a blood test." Talia sighed as she rolled her eyes. Grudgingly, she showed Yenshu a place on her arm where her dogs had scratched her the day before. Michael took out a com link and took a small sample of her blood. "Ow." Talia said as she felt a small prick.  
  
Yenshu took the sample and sent it all the way to Coruscant, where Yoda and Mace Windu awaited to hear from the young Jedi.  
  
"Good to hear from you it is." The familiar voice of Yoda said.  
  
"It is good to be heard master." Yenshu said with a smile. "I have a sample of blood that I would like to be tested for midichlorians."  
  
After a moment, Mace Windu's voice came over the com link. "The count is very high, almost even with yours actually. If they wish to come, then bring them here so that we can teach them."  
  
"Yes master." Yenshu said before she ended the transmission. She then looked at a very confused Talia. "Alright Talia, you have two choices: one, go with me to Coruscant and learn the ways of the Force, or two, remain here and regret all that you could have done and all who you could have helped."  
  
After fifteen minutes of thinking, with no sound in the room, Talia looked at Yenshu, who she had known for five years before her disappearance. Yes, she had made mistakes in her life, but choosing the Jedi was definitely not one of them. She could see how happy she was just by looking at her, and Talia wanted that. "I will go." She finally said, though barely audible.  
  
"Good, then we go now. Bring nothing and follow me." Yenshu said quickly. They had already spent more time then they wished in Arizona. Slowly, Talia followed. 


	5. The Negotiations

Chapter Five:  
  
The two Jedi and the initiate walked out to find Melissa still sound asleep in her car. Using the Force, Alexi relocated her to the backseat, where she slept soundly. He sat next to her. Talia took her old place in the passenger's seat and Yenshu sat in the driver's seat.  
  
"Uh, Mi- I mean, Yenshu, how long has it been since you drove?" Talia asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, about ten years. Why?" Yenshu said nonchalantly.  
  
"D-do you still remember how to drive?" Talia asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember like it was yesterday Tal, don't worry about it." Yenshu said encouragingly. "Now, which one of these is drive again?" she asked. Talia looked at her in shocked disbelief. Yenshu laughed when she saw Talia and Alexi's faces and said, "Geez! Just chill people! I'm not that dense, close, but hey, you have to give me some credit!"  
  
As she remembered how to properly drive a car, Yenshu began catching up with her friend. "So, Talia, if you don't mind my asking, why after ten years do you still live with your mom?"  
  
"That's a nice way to start the conversation isn't it?" Talia asked while laughing. "I live in southern California, but I come down here every few weeks to see her. Because of the fact that I am here so much, mom kept my room and stuff the way I left it." She explained.  
  
"Gotcha." Yenshu said. "So, what do you do in south Cali?"  
  
"I go to school there." Talia said.  
  
"What do you learn in your schools on this planet?" Alexi asked from the back of the car. After Alexi asked this, sirens were heard from behind their car. "What is that?" he asked, never having heard the sirens before.  
  
"That my alien child is the police. Yenshu, were you speeding like you used to?" Talia asked.  
  
"No!" Yenshu said. "Ok, well.maybe. But only fifteen over!" As Yenshu finished saying this, a police officer came and tapped on her window, indicating that he wanted her to roll it down. She did so. "Is there a problem officer?'  
  
The officer looked at the odd group before answering. "Are you aware of the speed you were going?" he asked, no focusing his attentions on Yenshu.  
  
Yenshu, knowing that she had to hurry, called upon the Force to help her out of the situation. "The speed I was going was fine."  
  
"Y'know what, the speed you were going is fine." The officer said in a hypnotic voice.  
  
"We are free to go about our business." Yenshu said.  
  
"You are free to go about your business." The officer repeated, as he stepped away from the car allowing them to drive away.  
  
"That was so cool!" Talia exclaimed. "How did you do that?"  
  
"That is part of the power of the Force." Yenshu answered mischievously.  
  
"Master, why did you use the Force for that situation?" Alexi asked. He always tried to prove his master wrong if it was possible.  
  
"Alexi, I used the Force because we need to hurry and that cop would have kept us here forever." Yenshu explained. Alexi nodded his understanding. Because he did not understand the planet, he chose to believe his master.  
  
In a matter of minutes they reached the field that held their ship. "What are we doing here?" Talia asked. "There's nothing here but a field." Yenshu and Alexi just smiled and began walking up the invisible ramp. "Guys, is this one of those Force things?" Talia asked, becoming slightly annoyed with the two Jedi.  
  
Yenshu smiled at her long-time friend. "Talia, this isn't a Force trick, it is just an invisibility cloak." Using her com link, she turned off the invisibility cloak and watched Talia stare at the ship in awe.  
  
"What is that thing?" Talia asked, her mouth agape.  
  
"It is the thing we are planning on getting to Coruscant in." Alexi laughed.  
  
Talia didn't respond, she just slowly walked to the ramp and onto the ship.  
  
Yenshu gave her a quick tour before having her 'buckle up' in a seat. After she turned the invisibility cloak back on, they began their flight to New York to visit the United Nations.  
  
**** Yenshu soon reached New York and put the Force Field down a few miles from the United Nations (U.N.). "Ok, Talia, Alexi and I are going to go to the building and talk to the members of the U.N. What I want you to do is stay here and get talked to by Master Yoda." She instructed.  
  
"Who is 'Master Yoda'?" Talia asked as she rose from her seat behind the pilot's chair and walked to the 'lounge' area of the ship.  
  
"He is the head of the Jedi Council." Alexi answered as he prepared for their small trip to New York City.  
  
"Yes he is. He was also one of my main teachers when I was a padawan." Yenshu agreed.  
  
"So, how long will you be?" Talia asked as Alexi hooked up the link to Coruscant so that she and Yoda could have a conversation.  
  
"We shouldn't be long." Yenshu said. She then stood at the exit to the ship and awaited Alexi. After he finished, he stood by his master's side. "We will try to hurry Talia. Enjoy Master Yoda's company." With a smile, the two Jedi disappeared from the ship and began their journey to the U.N. building.  
  
After an hour walk, the duo finally reached the afore mentioned building. As the two walked up to enter the building, they were stopped by two guards.  
  
"Can we help you two?" the first guard said, looking them over suspiciously.  
  
"We can enter the building." Yenshu said, not wanting to wait for the normal pleasantries.  
  
The one guard repeated what Yenshu said, and Alexi dealt with the other guard. The Jedi used the same trick through the rest of the building, until they were in the main chambers of the United Nations. As they entered the main chamber, all of the representatives looked at them shocked.  
  
"How did you get in here?" the chancellor of the group demanded as the two Jedi made their way into the center of the room.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Yenshu answered. "What does matter is why we are here."  
  
"Why are you here then?" the representative from Israel asked.  
  
"We come with an offer." Yenshu said. The representatives looked at her expectantly. "There is life outside of this planet." Yenshu let a moment pass where all in the room spoke amongst themselves. Quickly, she regained their attentions. "In the universe, there is a democratic system known as the Galactic Republic. It is made up very much like this group here. A representative from each planet that wishes to join the Republic lives on the main planet of Coruscant and helps to make decisions for all of the countries. You cannot start a war without the Republic's consent. The Republic wishes to help each planet come to it's full potential. If you join the Republic, they have promised to come here and teach you space travel and the other advanced technologies that you have yet to come upon. Would you like to accept this offer?" Yenshu asked, finishing her small speech. Alexi stood by her quietly.  
  
After thinking a moment, the head of the group stood and addressed the two Jedi. "Your offer is very generous, but I am afraid that we must decline." As he said this, the chairperson pushed a small button that sent in about ten guards, armed to the teeth. 


	6. The Escape

The Escape:  
  
Yenshu, knowing the people of this planet, had already assumed that they would try to capture her and her padawan. Hoping that they would not have to harm any of the humans, Yenshu and Alexi ran to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, the humans of this planet did not know when to quit. Yenshu and Alexi called on the Force to assist them, by using it to push some of the armed guards from the exit. Pushing aside the guards gave the two Jedi a small path that led out of the chamber and they took to it as quickly as they could.  
  
Once they reached the outer halls, they found that the only staircase not being guarded was the one leading to the roof. Using their mind link, Yenshu told Alexi a quick and sketchy plan. Alexi nodded his head, indicating that he understood and jumped out of a window that was near to them. Yenshu took to the stairs and ran up the building to the roof.  
  
The guards saw the boy jump from the window, but did not follow. They figured that it was a ten story drop and that any normal person would die or be so wounded that they could not continue, so they left the child and ran after the leader, Yenshu. Little did they know that a ten-story drop meant almost nothing to one who knows and trusts the Force. Alexi landed perfectly, having no harm come to him and ran to the ship.  
  
Yenshu soon came to the top of the building, with no place else to go. She stood to the north end of the roof and watched as the guards and representatives surrounded her, attempting to keep her from escape. All of the armed guards pulled out their guns and leveled them on her.  
  
"Do not move and we will have no reason to kill you." The leader of the group said.  
  
Yenshu continued to inch backwards, towards the ledge of the building. Seeing her movement, one of the guards fired off a round, which hit Yenshu's left shoulder. Upon seeing the one guard fire, the others took their turn. Soon bullets were flying all around the young Jedi. Having no other choice, she pulled out her lightsaber to begin keeping them from hitting her. The guards looked in awe at the strange weapon, but soon decided it was better to try to shoot the one holding it than see how it works. Yenshu let the Force flow through her and guide her saber. For the bullets that she could not block in time, she called upon the Force to turn them back the way they came. Unfortunately, this meant that some of the guards were hit with their own bullets. When she did manage to block the small metal objects with her lightsaber, they did not reflect as it would with lasers. Instead, the bullets that hit her saber melted immediately. Soon the Jedi had a small ring of melted metal around her.  
  
In a matter of moments, the bullets ceased because the guards and representatives heard a strange noise. In Earth terms, it would be like a plane breaking the sound barrier, only louder. All around Yenshu ducked as they heard it come closer to them and eventually over their heads. Alexi had reached the ship and was taking it to pick up Yenshu. He turned off the invisibility cloak when he reached the roof so that Yenshu could calculate her Force jump. The humans from Earth looked at it in awe and fear. Yenshu took their moment of awe to jump onto the extended ramp and speed away.  
  
**** Once in space, Yenshu went to her small room in the back of the ship to take care of her wound. Using the Force, she painfully pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. After regaining her composure and dressing her wound, she went out to check on Talia.  
  
"What happened to you?" Talia asked, indicating her left shoulder.  
  
"Just a small incident. I was shot leaving the U.N." Yenshu explained, but quickly changed the subject. "Did you speak with Master Yoda in our absence?"  
  
"Yep!" Talia nodded excitedly. "He started teaching me things! Look!" As she said this, a small med pack on the table began shaking. "Well," she said, now sounding disappointed. "I lifted it when you guys were gone."  
  
"It's ok Tal, it just takes time and practice." Yenshu said, giving her an encouraging smile. "It took me a long time to be able to move anything. Feeling slightly more encouraged, Talia continued attempting to lift the med pack, each time getting it to do something different. Yenshu watched for a few minutes before going into the cockpit.  
  
Upon entering, Alexi immediately noticed that his master was in pain. "Is everything alright master?" he asked, worry streaked across his face.  
  
Yenshu let out a small sigh of pain as she sat in the co-pilot's chair. "My shoulder is killing me, but it will be fine."  
  
"What was it that they were shooting at us master? It looked like metal." Alexi asked after a moment. He had never seen such guns before, only blasters.  
  
"It was metal that they shot." Yenshu said, a smile coming across her face. She pulled out the bullet that was in her shoulder to show her padawan. "It is called a 'bullet'. It is metal that is sort of pushed from the barrel of the gun by this powder called 'gun powder'. It doesn't do as much damage as a laser does, but it hurts more because it doesn't burn your nerve endings." Yenshu explained. Alexi grimaced at the thought of a bullet entering his body.  
  
The rest of the flight to Coruscant went smoothly. Yenshu spent the majority of the time in a healing trance or working with Talia, trying to help her get further in her Force studies. Alexi spent his time either in the cockpit or telling Talia of the wonders of the universe. In two days time, the group reached their destination and Yenshu led Talia into the council chambers.  
  
"Masters," Yenshu began, bowing and motioning for Talia to do the same. "I have found one person on Rorroh Eth that has the capability of the Force. On that planet, her name is Talia. She has already spoken with Master Yoda, who has taught her some things, of which I helped her to begin to grasp on the ride here."  
  
"We would like to speak with her alone Yenshu." Master Mace Windu said sternly.  
  
"As you wish master." Yenshu said. She then bowed and left the room. She waited outside of the council chambers, pacing back and forth, wondering if Talia would be allowed to remain. After a few hours, the doors to the chamber opened, and Talia came out with a small braid on the left side of her head. "So I take it you are one of us now Talia?" Yenshu asked, a big smile on her face.  
  
"My name isn't Talia. It is Lin-San Tseng." Talia replied with a big grin on her face. "And I am Ki Adi Mundi's, Yoda's, Shaak Ti's, and Mace Windu's padawan!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Yenshu said as she hugged her friend. "I can't wait until you become a knight. It is so fun having a padawan and traveling the universe. But, I will leave you with your masters now, I have a padawan to check on." With a smile and a wave, Yenshu left to check on Alexi and continue with his daily lessons. 


	7. The Bad News

The Bad News:  
  
During those few years, Lin San Tseng, formally Talia, grew in her abilities with the Force. In three years, she was one of the farthest padawan in the temple. One day, Yenshu and Lin San were working on Lin San's saboring skills when Yenshu's comlink beeped. Lin San used the noise to her advantage and quickly beat Yenshu in the match.  
  
With a sigh, Yenshu answered. "This is Yenshu...Yes master, we'll be there in a few minutes." She then placed her comlink back on her belt and looked at Lin San. "We've been called into the Council Room. C'mon, Master Yoda said it's urgent."  
  
The two ran to the room, which was at the top of the temple. They entered unannounced, seeing as how the masters had long since sensed their presence nearing. They bowed and waited for the council to present the reason for them being called into the room.  
  
"News we have for you." Yoda began. "About Rorroh Eth it is." Yenshu and Lin San's ears perked up at the mention of their former home. "But good news it is not." At hearing this, their hearts sank.  
  
"It appears that someone has convinced Rorroh Eth that there is life on other planets and that the Force is real. Unfortunately, we believe that it is a member of the Sith that have done so." Mace Windu said. "We received this message today." Mace pressed a button that made the lights in the room dim. A holoprojector then emerged from a closet behind one of the council members.  
  
"This message is for the Galactic Senate." A human said. The human had black hair and pale skin. On his cheek, he had an incomplete circle. "I am the ruler of Earth, or, as you call us, Rorroh Eth. The time has come for me to announce that Rorroh Eth has come to the decision that it no longer wants to be a primitive world. But unlike the fools that have joined your democracy, this planet has decided to go to those that have real power, the Sith. If any of you ever send people, or Jedi, then they will be killed instantly." The man laughed evilly, and then ended his transmission.  
  
"Who was that?" Lin San asked, shock in her voice. "And why did he take over Rorroh Eth? It has nothing to offer the Sith!"  
  
Mace Windu looked at the two sadly. "That was Xanatos. Though we are not completely sure, we believe that he has taken the planet to try to get closer to the Republic and the Jedi."  
  
"How would taking over a planet help him achieve that goal?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"Know the Jedi well he does." Yoda responded. "Know we will send help he does."  
  
"Darn right you're sending help! I'm going, even if I am still a padawan." Lin San said, a determined gleam in her eyes.  
  
"And since a master would be needed, I will go too." Yenshu said, the same look on her face.  
  
Adi Gallia nodded. "We had already decided to send you two. But we will also send another. Gyakotennu (Sp?) shall accompany you. He is a newer knight, but he will do well."  
  
"Very well." Lin San said. "When do we leave?"  
  
"You will leave tomorrow morning. We want you to spend the rest of today meditating and practicing all of your skills. No one knows what Xanatos has planned and you need to be prepared for the worst." Eeth said. With a nod and bow, the two friends left the council chambers and went to their rooms. The next morning, before the sun rose, they were on their usual ship, the Force Field, on their way to their home planet. 


	8. The Capture

The Capture:  
  
Gyakotennu sat in the back of the ship with Alexi, Lin-San, and Yenshu. "So, where are we going again?" he asked.  
  
"We are going to Rorroh Eth." Yenshu said for the fifth time.  
  
"And why are we going there?" he asked. "Why is this planet so important?"  
  
"Because that is where we are from and it is important to us, and if the Sith controls even one planet then they can get their claws into the entire universe." Lin San said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I still don't understand it. Plus, if it is this important, why didn't the council send more experienced Jedi. It doesn't make sense." He complained.  
  
"Look, you could have told the council that you didn't want to come." Alexi said. He was getting very annoyed, along with the others.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, padawan." Gyakotennu said, narrowing his eyes to the blue teenager.  
  
"And don't take that tone with my padawan." Yenshu said in a defending tone, equaling Gyakotennu's cold stare. She then rose. "We should be approaching the planet. Buckle up." She said as she headed to the cockpit, Lin San following.  
  
********  
  
Yenshu landed on the outskirts of New York City. She had activated the invisibility cloak seconds after entering Earth's atmosphere. "Keep your hoods up. Alexi, keep the hologram activated. Now, judging from the background that we saw, Lin San and I believe that Xanatos is staying in the U.N. building."  
  
"And where is that?" Gyakotennu asked, his patience with the other three wearing thin.  
  
"About an hour's walk from here." Alexi answered as he turned on the hologram that he had worn the last time he visited the planet.  
  
"So, do we have a plan?" Lin San asked as she pulled her hood over her head.  
  
"Right now we are just asking around. Observing. Use the Force as little as possible. It will not take him long to figure out that we are here." Yenshu instructed.  
  
"If we know where he is, why don't we just go there and take care of him?" Gyakotennu demanded, frustration thick in his voice.  
  
"You had better learn to hold your tongue, Gyakotennu." Yenshu said, her voice raising slightly. "You were brought on this mission to learn something. Now, I was put in charge here because I know this planet and the people. Lin San, even though she is still a padawan, is under me for the same reasons. If you do not listen to us then you can die on this mission." She then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now, to answer your question, if we just go charging in there then he will kill us. He is far more advanced in controlling the Force than we are. We take it slow." She instructed.  
  
"Fine." He growled and then began walking in the direction that was pointed to him before.  
  
//Watch him Alexi.// Yenshu instructed her padawan mentally. //I do not trust him. He may endanger the mission.//  
  
//Yes master.// Alexi stated, and then ran ahead to catch up with the other knight.  
  
Lin San and Yenshu walked behind them, taking their time and observing the land. It had changed since they were last here. It was darker, less welcoming.  
  
"I don't like what they did to my home state." Lin San whispered to her companion.  
  
Yenshu looked up at the sky. "Did you see all of the pollution on the way down? It's sad." she said, somewhat forlornly.  
  
As the two walked into town, the first thing they noticed was that everything looked the same, right down to the houses. The people were all dressed alike, even their faces had the same expression- none. The clothes they wore were dull and colorless. Everything was black and gray. The only thing that had any form of color was a large poster of Xanatos standing in front of a picture of the earth. His black hair shown brightly and the partial circle on his cheek prominent.  
  
"This looks like something out of that book 1984." Yenshu said in dismay.  
  
"Well," Lin San said. "Maybe Big Brother really does exist here."  
  
//Alexi, where are you?// Yenshu asked through they're bond. It had been nearly an hour since they separated at the ship.  
  
//I don't know.I would describe it to you, but everything looks the same!// he responded.  
  
//Look at building names. What are some of the names around you?// she asked, hoping that the names hadn't been changed.  
  
//Uh.let's see.there is the Empire State Building. Does that help?// he said, saying the name of the first building he saw.  
  
"Lin San, we need to get to the Empire State Building." Yenshu said to her friend. //Try to stay in the area. We'll meet you there.// she said to Alexi.  
  
"Let's go then." Lin San said, picking up the pace. The two reached the building, but their two companions were no where to be seen. The only thing they found was a puddle of blood and a tattered tunic. It was Alexi's.  
  
Yenshu picked up the tunic carefully and examined it. "He can't be dead." She said quietly. "I didn't feel him go. He is still alive. He has to be."  
  
Lin San walked behind her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him Yenshu." She said quietly, sending comfort to her friend and master.  
  
Yenshu stood and folded the tunic, putting it in the small pack she carried with her. She turned to her friend. "I can't locate him through our bond, but I know he is alive. And there is only one person that would know he was a Jedi and know he is my apprentice." She said. "And that person is Xanatos."  
  
"So, you think it is time to throw caution to the wind and just head to the U.N.?" Lin San asked.  
  
Yenshu nodded and the two began to walk to the building. As they neared, they noticed that the number of people on the streets diminished and eventually stopped. By the time they reached the building, the streets were completely empty. There were not even guards at the front door of the U.N. building. It was as if all life utterly stopped in those brief moments. Soon, the two girls found out why.  
  
Lin San heard someone coming and pulled Yenshu into an alley beside the building. As they moved, fifty men came down the street and stopped at the front door. A tall man with black hair opened the door and went inside. Behind him, two guards pushed two men through the doors. One had blue skin and the other had a Jedi tunic. It was Alexi and Gyakotennu. 


	9. The Beginnings of a Plan

The Beginning Plans:  
  
Anger filled Yenshu at the sight of her padawan being carried into the building, to weak to walk himself. Yenshu clenched her fists tightly, blood coming from them. "Alexi." she said quietly. In a swift movement, her lightsaber was unclipped from her belt and she began walking towards the group of men, towards the double doors.  
  
"Yenshu!" Lin-San said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "You cannot just go charging in there. You know better than that. Xanatos is a trained Jedi; he could easily kill you.or worse, lead you to the dark side."  
  
Yenshu took a deep breath and put her hands down in defeat. "You're right.but.Alexi." she said sadly.  
  
Lin-San put her hands on Yenshu's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Everything will be fine. We'll get them back.I promise."  
  
********  
  
"Let me see their sabers." Xanatos said, taking them from his guards. He inspected them, igniting each of them and twirling them around, getting a feel for the tools. He stood in front of Gyakotennu, both sabers activated. "Which is yours, Gyakotennu? The blue one or the green one?" Gyakotennu said nothing. He just glared coldly at Xanatos, anger in his eyes.  
  
Assuming that Gyakotennu would show the same demeanor for each question, he moved on to Alexi. "Alexi, isn't it? A mere padawan, but you did put up quite a fight, I understand. Killed two or three of my best guards, as I was told. Who instructed you?"  
  
Alexi glared at Xanatos. "You had better release us. My master and friend will be here any time now to get us and you won't live to see tomorrow if you don't hurry and release us." He threatened.  
  
Xanatos laughed loudly. "Such pride and arrogance, yet unwavering trust in your master. I remember when I was like that." He said. In a swift motion, he slapped Alexi across the face. "You will learn your place." Alexi tried to get out of the hands of the guards that held him to tackle Xanatos, which only made the Sith Lord laugh loudly. "And thanks to that anger you have there, you will soon be my apprentice."  
  
"I would never turn on my master or the order!" Alexi said defiantly.  
  
"Shut up, Alexi. You're not helping." Gyakotennu said rudely.  
  
"Like you're doing so much to get us out of this. Heck, you gave yourself up to the guards! If you would have helped me we wouldn't be in this situation!" Alexi spat.  
  
Xanatos sat back, enjoying the verbal battle, trying to decide which he should turn and which he should kill, though; both would be bait for the other Jedi.  
  
*******  
  
Yenshu and Lin-San hurried out of the city and returned to their ship. They turned on the holoprojector and waited for Yoda and Mace to acknowledge them.  
  
"Good it is to hear from you." Yoda's familiar voice said through the holoprojector.  
  
"Unfortunately master, the news that we have to tell you is not good." Lin- San said.  
  
"What is it?" Mace asked casually.  
  
"Xanatos got a hold of Gyakotennu and Alexi." Yenshu said, covering her anger in her voice.  
  
"Know this for sure do you?" Yoda asked.  
  
Yenshu and Lin-San nodded. "We saw them being taken into the United Nations by Xanatos and his guards." Lin-San stated.  
  
"Hmm.we will meditate on this matter." Mace stated. "Until then, continue watching Xanatos and do not separate unless absolutely necessary. No doubt he will try to get you to save Alexi and Gyakotennu, but do not until more Jedi arrive."  
  
"Yes master." Yenshu and Lin-San stated in unison.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda said before ending the transmission.  
  
Yenshu sat down, her face turning red with frustration. "How do they expect me not to act when my padawan is being held prisoner!" she said angrily.  
  
Lin-San sat across from her. "You just need to be patient. The council knows what it's doing. Give it time."  
  
Yenshu got up and began pacing the interior of their ship. "Lin, what if something happens to them? What if Xanatos kills them? I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Alexi. I would rather die trying to save him than sit here waiting for the inevitable." She said with defiance.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to make sure we listen to the council." Lin-San muttered under her breath. Yenshu heard her and smirked. Lin-San spoke again, this time in a louder voice. "So, what do you intend to do? Rush into the United Nations and die in a blazing battle? Or are we going to have some form of plan?"  
  
Yenshu's smirk turned into a grin. "You always know what I'm thinking don't you?" she asked rhetorically. Lin-San grinned proudly. "We will have a plan, it is just figuring out what. Xanatos most likely knows that at least one other Jedi is on planet right now." Yenshu said, beginning to forge a plan. 


	10. Attempting to Turn

Attempting to Turn:  
  
"Are you angry, Alexi?" Xanatos asked. He had just finished beating the eighteen-year-old padawan.  
  
Alexi took a deep breath, which was a painful task at the moment. Xanatos had broken at least three ribs amongst other, worse, things. Alexi didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to do it. All he knew was that he could not get angry or afraid. That was what the Sith wanted. They strived off of anger and fear and he would not let them win. Alexi let the pain go through him, taking it as a message from his body that something was wrong. He found the worst wound he had and began using the Force to heal it, ignoring the one who beat him.  
  
Xanatos narrowed his eyes to the boy. 'He has been well trained.' He thought to himself. 'But he couldn't have been that well trained. No one was ever that well trained.' Xanatos then moved to his other target, Gyakotennu. "And how are we over here, hmm?" he asked.  
  
Gyakotennu glared at Xanatos. Xanatos smiled evilly. 'This one is coming along fine. His anger is great, as is his hopelessness.' Xanatos knelt in front of the knight. "You are already mine." He said evilly. "Soon you will call me master."  
  
Gyakotennu spit in his face. "I would never give you such a title."  
  
Xanatos kicked him in the face as he wiped the spit off of his face. "If you continue like this, boy, you may not even live to see me kill the other two Jedi." He then turned to one of the guards in the room. "Speaking of which, how is the search going? We must find them quickly."  
  
The guard looked nervous. "We..uh..have not been..uh..able to locate the other Jedi..yet." he stuttered.  
  
Xanatos narrowed his eyes at the guard and pulled out his lightsaber, placing it close to the guard's throat. "Then you had better get out there and find them!" he yelled.  
  
The guard felt a slight burn on his neck before running out of the room, shaking from fear.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you honestly think this will work?" Lin-San asked with a raised brow.  
  
"It is the only plan we have." Yenshu sighed. "Unless you can think of another one, this is what we have to do."  
  
"We can always just wait like Master Yoda suggested." Lin-San said with a smirk. Yenshu rolled her eyes. "Fine. So, you want to go to the U.N. and say that you want to offer yourself as a replacement for the other two and I am going to sneak in the back way and try to find Alexi and Gyakotennu?"  
  
Yenshu nodded. "Hopefully I can duke it out with Xanatos while you free the boys. Also let's hope that he thinks there is only one of us.Let's go."  
  
Yenshu walked ahead of Lin-San, reaching the United Nations before her. She walked up to the front door, where she was met by a guard. "State your name and business with the Leader."  
  
"I am a Jedi Knight and have an offer for the Leader." Yenshu stated.  
  
The guard nodded and opened the door. Yenshu walked into the building. It was nearly the same as when she ran through it the last time she was here. The main difference was the constant posters of Xanatos, or the Leader. In the main lobby of the building, she was met by yet another guard. She told him the same thing. When he asked about a weapon, she replied that she had none, though in reality she was hiding three lightsabers. That guard led her to another room. It was slightly smaller than the lobby, but inside this one was two broken and bleeding Jedi and a Sith Lord.  
  
"Ah, one of the Jedi I was expecting. You must be Alexi's master." Xanatos said, taking a few steps towards Yenshu.  
  
"That I am. And you must be Xanatos." She said coolly. "I have come with a proposition for you."  
  
Xanatos raised his brow. "Really? And to think that I was going to give you one. But, by all means, ladies first." He said with a mock bow.  
  
Yenshu took a deep breath, letting her anger flow through her. "Release Gyakotennu and Alexi and take me in their place. I am a master and will be of much more use to you, while they are simply a knight and padawan."  
  
Xanatos crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, as if thinking over her offer. "Perhaps.but then, you do not know how I plan to use you Jedi, so how would you know if you were of more use?"  
  
Yenshu smirked. "A master even turns faster then a padawan or knight, you know this. The council will feel threatened more if a master is captured. They would send more Jedi to help a master. That is more Jedi for you to capture and kill."  
  
Xanatos walked over to Yenshu, circling her as he looked her over. "You may be right. You do not come armed. Why?"  
  
"I came in a peaceful manner. I did not wish to fight you, only to bargain with you." She answered, feeling uneasy by his looks, but refusing to show it.  
  
"Where is the other Jedi that is with you?" he asked, now standing in front of her, trying to read her eyes.  
  
"She is in our ship, awaiting the return of either myself, or the other two." She answered, trying not to show her shock at the question.  
  
Xanatos smiled. "Yes, I know there are four of you." He said, picking up the slight shock he saw in her eyes. "I'll tell you what, I will trade you for one of the others. You choose between the two." He said, smiling wickedly. He knew it would be near impossible for her to choose one or the other.  
  
Yenshu sighed. "Is there nothing I can do for you to free them both?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lin-San sneaking behind Alexi. She broke Alexi's bonds and showed him the way she came in. Painfully Alexi followed her directions. Lin-San then moved to Gyakotennu.  
  
"I would be daft to free two prisoners for one. You may choose." Xanatos replied.  
  
Yenshu nodded solemnly. "Very well. Then I choose Gyakotennu." She said, pretending to consider her options.  
  
Xanatos turned just as Lin-San cut Gyakotennu's bonds. To Yenshu, the shock on his face was priceless. "Guards! Stop them!" he yelled. He turned back and faced Yenshu, staring at her coldly. "You were foolish to do that, Jedi." He said as he pulled out his lightsaber. "Now you will pay."  
  
Yenshu smirked and reached into the folds of her cloak, bringing one of her own lightsabers out. "Will I?" she asked as she activated it. "Or will you?"  
  
Before Gyakotennu could run, a guard grabbed his arm, slamming him back to the floor.  
  
Lin-San ran out of the room, trying to find Alexi, to make sure he escaped all right. She quickly caught up with the limping boy and tossed him a saber. "Here. Now we have to hurry. We can't go directly to the ship, we will be followed."  
  
"I'm not that dense, Lin-San. I know that much." Alexi said, catching the saber and igniting it. It wasn't his, but it would have to do.  
  
Lin-San grinned. "At least we know you still have that wonderful sense of humor." She laughed, blocking some of the bullets that were shot at her.  
  
Xanatos narrowed his eyes. "I knew you were not foolish enough to come to me unarmed. Now we will see how much the Jedi have taught you." He said, lunging towards her.  
  
Aware of his movements, Yenshu jumped over his head in time to miss the blow. As she landed, she pulled out another saber and tossed it to Gyakotennu. "Hurry, free yourself!" she yelled, turning just in time to miss another lunge.  
  
Gyakotennu grabbed the saber and fumbled with it before turning it on. After he finally ignited it, he stood and turned only to be met by a pistol inches away from his face. "Give me the saber, boy." The guard demanded. Afraid for his life, Gyakotennu handed the saber to the guard.  
  
Xanatos saw the display out of the corner of his eye. "Looks like your little friend won't be joining you. He appears to enjoy my hospitality so much that he simply gives up with every confrontation."  
  
Yenshu narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll just have to make sure that you free him willingly." She said, a threat in her tone.  
  
Xanatos smiled. "Ah, to hear a threat from a Jedi. A master even. That is truly rare. I know that soon you will be on the same side as me, Master, as will your padawan. The knight here is already beginning to turn. He will soon fight beside me."  
  
Yenshu lunged towards Xanatos, who easily turned out of the way. As he did he pulled out a knife and grabbed Yenshu's waist, pulling her close, his knife on her neck. Yenshu felt the cool steel on her neck and stiffened slightly. "You will release Gyakotennu and you will release me." She said in a demanding tone.  
  
Xanatos laughed. "Why on earth would I do such a thing?" he asked with a smirk. "Why would I release my favorite prisoner and my new one?"  
  
Yenshu stomped on Xanatos's foot and jabbed her elbow into his side, making him loosen his grip on her. Once he had, she used the Force to back flip over his head. "The masters wouldn't like it if I killed you now, so I'll save it for another time. Gyakotennu, don't loose hope, we will return for you." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. Before Xanatos even turned around, she disappeared behind the door and headed for the back exit. 


	11. Author's Note

Ok guys, this is just an Author's Note, don't get your hopes up ^_~. I am going on vacation for the majority of June, so I won't be posting anything until the end of the month, and if you normally talk to me online, I won't be there either, because I won't have access to a computer.  
  
Just cause I am all hyped up, I'm going to tell you what I'm doing cause I am so psyched!! Ok, my sister and I are going to Minneapolis, Minnesota to go to the Mall of America and see the Mary Tyler Moore statue in St. Paul. Then we are flying to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for a Rebecca St. James concert and also to see all the old town stuff like the Liberty Bell and such. And then it is off to Manhattan New York! We are going to see a Broadway show (it's been something my sister has wanted to do since she was, like, 5) and see the Holocaust Museum and all the other touristy stuff! After that, we are going to Independence, Misery (Missouri) for family and then to Girard, Kansas for family..all in 18 days..it will be interesting, but I am so happy to get out of the smelly state (no, really, it really has this weird smell.seriously, come to Arizona and you will know what I'm talking about.)  
  
Anyways, so that is what I am going to be doing while I'm not writing stories and stuff.I will try to write while I'm gone, or at least get ideas for the stories and write when I get back home and post soon ^_^. Oh, also I won't be able to review any of y'all's great work, so I will do that when I get home as well ^_~. 


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys, guess what, I'm back ^_^, and I know you all missed me.ok, so you probably didn't, but that's not the point. While I was on vacation, I did think of some new ideas for all of my stories (all fifty of them -_-*), but you have to give me a chance to write everything. Hopefully within the next week I will have some new chapters posted. 


End file.
